Salkoro Thul
Vice Admiral Salkoro Thul is a military officer in the Sith Imperium. He is the former head of the 109th Wing Division, former Commander of the Mos Ares Security Force, and former Commander of Vanguard Squadron. His connections to Darth Andrekios have allowed his career in the Imperium Military to flourish. Early Life Salkoro Thul was born on Alderaan in the prominent House Thul. When he was young he enjoyed hunting Thranta with his father. When he was a teenager he was taken captive by a group of raiders and was kept as ransom. Even after his family paid the ransom, Salkoro was sold to a group of mandalorians. These particular mandalorians were searching for individuals for a secret scientific project. Salkoro was forced into slavery and had to struggle to survive every day in the mines he was forced to work in. While he was enslaved, he met a young boy who was also from Alderaan. This young boy would soon become Darth Andrekios. Salkoro, while initially intimidated by the boy due to the scars he received from the Mandalorian's scientific experiments, became friends with Andrekios. A few years later, Andrekios went into a rampage and, for the first time in his life, utilized his force powers to kill every mandalorian on the planet. Salkoro used this opportunity to steal a small mandalorian freighter and escaped. Salkoro, not knowing what to do, trained himself and he became a young mercenary. Years later, Salkoro located Andrekios and found that he had aligned himself with the Sith Imperium. Having no other purpose in the galaxy, Salkoro decided to enroll in the Sith Imperium Military Academy. During his time there, Salkoro was at the top of his class, excelling in all of his classes. He graduated the Academy with honors and was given the rank of Corporal due to his intelligence and skill set. Military Career Salkoro was then assigned to the 126th Infantry Battalion, where he served for 6 years. In those 6 years, Salkoro was part of 112 separate missions. He was then promoted to Sergeant. Not long after, Salkoro caught the eye of Moff Jubei-Yagyu. He was given the opportunity to try out for Vanguard Squadron, the Imperium's top Special Forces team. Salkoro seized the opportunity and impressed the Moff. He was promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to Vanguard Squadron. Several years passed until one day, members of the Imperium Royal Family were kidnapped. Imperium Intelligence located Empress S'rahnia on the planet of Belsavis. Vanguard Squadron was given the mission of securing the forward line and holding it until the Empress could be evacuated. Vanguard Squad secured the line, but the enemy was surrounding them. Moff Jubei-Yagyu, detecting an opportunity to cripple the enemy by killing a chunk of their forces, ordered the 5th Fleet to commence an orbital strike in Vanguard Squadron's area. This Strike was meant to be danger close, but the fleet unknowingly hit an underground fuel line, which demolished Vanguard's position. Out of the 36 Soldier's in Vanguard, only 4 survived, including Salkoro. With the Empress secured and no signal from Vanguard, the Imperium Fleet left and the surviving members were stranded. Salkoro was stranded on Belsavis for 1 year. In that time, he was forced to kill his team members and use them as a food source. This caused Salkoro's mental state to deteriorate. When the Imperium Rescue Team arrived, they found Salkoro malnourished and unable to hold speech. After 6 months of rehabilitative help, Salkoro was cleared for service. He continued to serve in different teams including the 130th EOD Battalion, the 76th Infantry Battalion, and the 58th Air Defense Battalion. He rose through the ranks, being promoted to Captain, Major, and then Lieutenant Colonel. When he was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, he was given command over the security forces in Mos Ares. After a few months of service there, he was then assigned to the 109th Wing Division, better known as Skull Squadron. He was given command over the ground forces of the 109th. A few months passed, and he was given complete control over the 109th and was promoted to Colonel. He held this position until the Squadron was dissolved. He was soon after transferred and promoted to Vice Admiral and given command of the HMS Invictus. Family Troubles Salkoro was once married to a woman on Alderaan. They had a daughter, but Salkoro's wife and daughter grew very ill. Their illness caused them excruciating pain every day. Salkoro, tired of hearing the screams of his wife and child, asked his wife what to do. When he received her answer, he obliged and with a very heavy heart, he euthanized his wife and daughter. This hardened Salkoro beyond measure, ingraining ideals of accomplishing the mission no matter the sacrifice. Military Awards Imperium Distinguished Service Medal Imperium Commendation Medal Imperium Achievement Medal Imperium Medal of Accomplishment Imperium Medal of Courage- An award bestowed to those who have performed a courageous deed in a combat mission. Imperium Medal of Horror- An award which is given to those after they experience their first combat mission. Imperium Medal of Liberty- An award given to those who have defended Imperium Citizens in an attack or combat mission. Imperium Medal of Loyalty- An award given out to those who have exhibited a strong loyalty to the Imperium. Imperium Medal of Order- An award usually given out to officers, it is awarded to those who have exhibited good leadership and organizational abilities. Imperium Medal of Skill- An award given out to those who have proven to be very skilled in their particular field. Imperium Medal of Unity- An award given out to those who have shown good teamwork with other unit members and who have promoted comradeship. Imperium Medal of Victory- An award given out to those who have been a part of and completed more than 50 combat missions. Category:Personnel